Kuddly
Kuddly is a character from Aussie Outback Friends. Character Bio Kuddly is a lavender koala. She likes climbing trees and eating eucalyptus leaves. She has an interest in nature and often goes on walks, whistles to birds, or sniffs flowers. Kuddly is friends with Platto and Hairy. She occasionally hangs out with Sheila, but not too often because of her criminal reputation. Joey is known to have a crush on Kuddly, though Kuddly is not aware of it at this time. It is presumed that she has a crush on him as well. Starting in Koala Nose Best, her nose would become larger and darker colored. She also gains a strong sense of smell and takes joy to pleasant scents. Her voice is slightly more nasally. Episodes Starring Roles *What Goes Around *Glide and go Seek *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya *Drop Bear Necessities *Helping Helps *Koala Nose Best Featuring Roles *Speak of the Tasmanian Devil *Once Bitten *I've Machine That Before *Out of Outback *A Safari The Eye Can See *Drought and About *Mind The Surf *Lyre, Lyre *Picnic Panic *Cold Blooded *Twists and Turns Appearances *First Come, First Surf *Thyla-scene Investigation *To Here and Back *Kickboxing it Old School *The Way the Lava Goes *Outback Fire *Aussie Outback Fan, Part 1 and Part 2 *Coming This Fall *The Bat and the Plat *The Platybo Effect Deaths #What Goes Around - Crushed by a tree. #Speak of the Tasmanian Devil - Run over by a shopping cart. #Glide and go Seek - Drowns in a flood. #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya - Chopped in half by a tree stump. #Once Bitten - Dies from eating a flower. #Drop Bear Necessities - Killed by Platto with a boomerang. #I've Machine That Before - Dies in machine explosion. #Out of Outback - Skull cracked open. #To Here and Back - Crushed by a tree. #The Way the Lava Goes - May have died offscreen (debatable). #Outback Fire - Sliced by Tazzy. #A Safari The Eye Can See - Splatters. #Drought and About - Drowns. #Helping Helps - Decapitated by a tree branch. #Mind The Surf - Drowned by a tidal wave. #Lyre, Lyre - Killed by ticks and spiders. #Cold Blooded - Face is bitten off. Injuries #Once Bitten - Attacked by poisonous spiders. #Helping Helps - Leg broken prior to the episode. #Koala Nose Best - Nose swollen and misshapen. #Twists and Turns - Twists her ankles. Trivia *She is based on Giggles as they both love tea parties, flowers, and the environment. She may also have a relationship with Joey, like Giggles does with Cuddles. *Like real koalas, she likes eating eucalyptus leaves. *She is revealed to be Fanny's sister in Aussie Outback Fan, Part 2. *Formerly not wearing clothes, she now wears a eucalyptus leaf necklace as well as blue jeans, or sometimes an orange skirt and sandals. *Her nose was changed to resemble the noses of actual koalas. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Marsupials Category:Aussie Outback Friends Category:Purple Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Koalas